Golan Technologies
Golan Technologies is the galaxy's premier manufacturer of precision explosives and hand-to-hand weapons. The PrG-7 explosive offers the best power among point-tactical detonators, and Golan Technologies' Vertex-tipped Knucklers will provide any pugilist a substantial advantage in combat. Subject to the company's core values of Honor, Respectability, and Loyalty, Golan Technologies values profit above political ideology. As a neutral company organized in accordance with the laws of the Avance Coalition (itself a neutral state), Golan Technologies trades with all parties without regard to political affiliation. Based on Vjun in the Adega System (Moddell Sector) Golan Technologies is financially underwritten by House Vigihan, an Avance Major House. Golan's interstellar holdings include properties in the Jospro and Outer Rim B-3 Sectors, including developments on the Barabel, Devaronian, and Defel homeworlds. An upcoming investment project will outsource the firm's marketing, accounting, legal, and technical support departments to Cardooine in Jospro Sector. This initiative is expected to dramatically improve the planet's economy by employing many of its skilled inhabitants. Golan Technologies reserves the right to restrict sales to parties of unsound judgment who might endanger themselves with our professional-grade munitions. These parties include, but are not limited to: children, the mentally infirm, Kowakian monkey-lizards, and persons subject to temporary embargo by House Vigihan. Early history Golan Technologies was founded when prospectors excavating in the Adega System for House Vigihan discovered an abandoned research outpost of Golan Arms. Amid the dusty equipment and dilapidated offices were the remnants that proved the find's true worth: schematics for a variety of weapons and ordnance -- some common, some less so. Recognizing the value of the find, Archduke Arklari Clise, Lord of House Vigihan, ordered the teams to bring everything they had found to Vjun, the House Seat. Beginning with a headquarter in Genesis and production centers in the cities nearby, Golan Technologies soon spread to be the single greatest employer on the planet, spurring the already burgeoning economy to new heights and bringing about a renaissance of culture and prosperity. As production capacity grew, the company began trading with other worlds in Avance's rimward Moddell Sector, and now serves Avance's munitions needs with a variety of civilian and military hardware. More recently, Golan Technologies has begun marketing its products to the public at large. Golan leadership Archduke Arklari Clise, Lord of House Vigihan, owns Golan Technologies. A semi-reclusive Wookiee, Clise is rarely found in public. On those rare occasions he allows himself to be seen, he can be found in the most lavish establishments finalizing lucrative deals that will profit both himself and the House. It is rumored that he originally made his fortune investing in real estate, but this is unverified. His acumen in analyzing and planning property is so highly regarded, however, that he is CEO of Czerka Mining Corporation and serves the Avance Coalition as Consul of Infrastrucutre. Duke Gideon Bodnari serves House Vigihan as Administrator of Golan Technologies. Applying values he learned as a child in his uncle's ship-repair shop on Qat Christak, Bodnari personally selected the title "Administrator" to remind himself that Golan Technologies is not his plaything, but rather his responsibility to administer for House Vigihan. Bodnari entered service to the House while working as a mercenary with The Wraiths. Guided by his mentor, Lord Arklari Clise, Gideon quickly grasped the principles of galactic economics. Although he has dabbled in commodities trading, it is rumored that Bodnari was once a small-time gambler who founded the bulk of his moderate fortune on a series of three small wagers with hefty payoffs during his mercenary career. Deputy Administrator, Baron Geaic Vastar is also a respected member of House Vigihan. After a dispute with his parents, Vastar was thrown out of his home on Coruscant at age 16. He enlisted in the Imperial Navy and served for 12 years as a TIE fighter pilot assigned to the Victory Star Destroyer Tyrant. Eventually coming to doubt that the Empire was it claimed to be, Vastar went took the opportunity to extend a shore leave 'indefinitely.' He traveled to Tatooine and made contact with The Wraiths. While working as a mercenary Vastar attained the rank of Tribunis Maior and became an Avance citizen. He also found a friend in a Gideon Bodnari, a fellow member of The Wraiths' Tigers Battlegroup. A veteran trader, Vastar earned his fortune as proprietor of G's Spot, a well established trading house. His valuable commercial experience made him a natural choice -- and Lord Clise's first choice -- for Deputy Administrator of Golan Technologies. See also * Avance Coalition * House Vigihan Banners (Year 9) External links * http://www.freewebs.com/golantech/ Category:Production Factions Category:Factions Category:Soyak-Rainer Enterprises